Rubara Joins Up With Shredder
by Rubara1
Summary: My lifelong passion of joining Shredder to destroy the tmnt. Imagine the concept of a sayian joining Shredder and destroying the tmnt.
1. Default Chapter

Rubara Joins Up With Shredder One day Rubara was walking down the sidewalks of New York going home from visiting a friend. When she spotted what looked like a tall man with a purple cape. His arms were covered with spiked armor plates and he was running towards her very fast also carrying two large,heavy bags. It lookied like four human-sized turtles were chasing this man. Rubara decided to help this man getaway from these turtles by teleporting him wherever he needed to go (and who knows it just might be fun). "Hi there. do you need any help losing these weird turtles?" She asked him. "Sure" the man answers. "By the way, my name is Rubara. Where are you going? Maybe we can get there faster if I teleport us there. OK" Rubara asked. "Yes, please help me get to the TECHNODROME. My name is Shredder," He told Rubara. "OK then hold on because here we go," Rubara said and poof we are in front of the TECHNODROME. "WOW!!! Thank you so much, Rubara. Won't you come in and help me deliver all this stuff to my boss," Shredder asks. "Sure, ok then," Rubara replies. "After we carry this stuff in to my boss. Would you like to take a tour of this place?" Shredder requested while handing Rubara a bag . "Alrighty then," Rubara says while heaving the heavy bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go then. But first close your eyes and wait until I tell you to open them," Shredder says to Rubara. Shredder pushes his secret code into the keypad that is on the wall of the entrance to the TECHNODROME. "Rubara, Open your eyes and follow me very closely. This hallway is full of traps," Shredder tells Rubara. They go through to the Control Room of the TECHNODROME and find Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady talking when Shredder and Rubara walked into the room. "Hey Shredder! Who is this young woman that you have brought to join our group?" Krang asks Shredder who was just putting his bag in front of the control panel and she followed him placing her bag right next to his. Shredder explains, "This is no mere young woman. She saved your mission by teleporting both of us and: the energy crystals, porcelain vases, silver, gold, and food back here. Her name is Rubara," "Welcome Rubara!!! Thanks for saving my friend and all of our supplies. Without them we couldn't survive and those mean turtles would capture us and make us their slaves forever." Krang explains to Rubara and I reply "You are welcome, Krang. I would love to help you and your comrades get rid of those evil turtles." "Krang, I thought that since Rubara would be helping us fight those turtles. Maybe she should have a room of her own. I know of a very good one right next to mine," Shredder suggested to Krang and then added, "Then I could give her a tour of the TECHNODROME." Krang responded, "Ok but don't get too friendly. After all this is her first day here. Now have fun on the tour." Krang then notices that Rubara has either a very fuzzy belt or he's just discovered a tail. He types in all the information he knows about Rubara into his computer and the word "SAIYAN " flashes on the screen. Also on the screen is a list of all known "SAIYAN " powers. Then he hurries to catch up to Shredder and Rubara. After catching up to them, Krang asks to talk with Shredder alone for a little bit. "Of course, Krang. I'll be back in a minute, Rubara", Shredder says while walking away with Krang. Then Krang explains that Rubara might not be human. She might be a "SAIYAN". "I thought that all "SAIYANS" were all extinct. WOW!!! Think of all the possibilities, Shredder." "How can we be sure?" Shredder asked Krang, who responded with, "Get her alone with you and show her the room that you picked out for her. Then get her tail caught on the door and slam it real fast. If she yells in pain then help her heal it. If she doesn't then give her back her belt and walk on, "OK", Shredder said and got back to the group. Next he told Bebop and Rocksteady to vamoose. Afterward he guides Rubara to the room that he had picked out for her. Then he got her belt (or tail) caught in the door and slams the door shut. "YEOWCH!!! OUCH!!!! GET IT OUT NOW!!!", Rubara shouts at the top of her lungs. "I'm sooo sorry, Rubara. Please forgive me. Let me help you heal your tail and make it all better," Shredder says to her. He opens up the door and pulls out her hurt tail and adds, "I was told to do it to see if you are a "SAIYAN'". Now I know for sure that you are. Are you alright now?" "I am. But my tail still hurts," Rubara answers. Shredder picks her up and carries her to the Control Room where Krang sees that Rubara's tail is hurt and knows for certain that Rubara is a "SAIYAN " and helps Shredder heal her tail. "Now we can be rid of those horrid turtles, forever," Krang said. That night they had chicken chow mien for dinner. After dinner, Krang and shredder give Rubara some clothes to wear while she is there. She is then instructed to go take a shower and accidentally bumps into Shredder in the hallway that is coincidentally going to take a bath as well. He then says, "Excuse me, Rubara. Could we talk later?" "Ok then. Where shall we meet?" Rubara says. "In my room, Rubara," Shredder says. "Ok", Rubara said and let Shredder take his bath first. When he was done with his bath he let Rubara know by the intercom and told her to come on in. She did and they met in front of the Vanity and kissed. He waited for her just outside the bathroom while she bathed. He then carried her off to his room, which looked like a room in a Japanese house and set her down on his bed and tossed her some clothes. He then told her to put the clothes on and she did. Then he lay down beside her and played risk-it2 with her. Then she fell asleep. The next day....... A bell and the smells of breakfast woke everyone up. Then everyone came down to eat breakfast. Shredder carried Rubara on the elevator down to the dining room. After breakfast, everyone went off to his or her appointed places. Since Rubara was new she waited for a while then followed Shredder quietly but he caught her and carried her to indoor dojo where he had practiced for many years. "Now if you can sit still while I practice my ninja moves. I may teach you them someday,", Shredder told Rubara. After practice, Rubara clapped her hands loudly in praise and said, "Wonderful!!!! That was great. Some day I want to be like you, Shredder," Then all of a sudden, Krang's voice came over the intercom, "Everyone the turtles are attacking the Technodrome," Shredder started tossing Rubara some clothes that were like his and she put them on. "Hurry Rubara hide behind me," Shredder said. "I think they are in here," a voice said right outside the wall. Then the wall burst open and the same turtles that chased Shredder before were right in front of both of them. However, it was too late. because just as Rubara was running towards Shredder one of Leonardo's swords hit Rubara's leg and sent her to the floor of the dojo in pain. "Kamehameha!" Rubara shouted with hands aimed right at Leonardo's midsection. Rubara's aim was strait and true. The blast connects and sends him head on to the wall then to the floor, her self also blown back. "Ha! Now how do you like them apples?" Rubara exclaimed while trying to remove the sword from her leg. Then she said, "Who's next? Kamehameha!!!!!!!!!" Rubara fired another direct hit at Raphael while he was throwing a SAI at her. Shredder caught the SAI with his plated armor and sheltered Rubara. After that Rubara tried to stand and with the help of Shredder she was able to. At that moment She told Shredder to brace himself because of the kick back of the Kamehameha had. Then she fired another shot at Donetello, he was down. Finally she raised her arm and aimed for Michelangelo. When Krang stepped in front of Rubara. He was being held at the neck at knifepoint by April O' Neal of Channel 6 News telling Rubara to stop firing or else she would kill Krang. Rubara stopped firing. "Rubara, can you fire at April's hand?" Shredder asked Rubara whispering. Rubara nodded in response. Still having her arm up in the firing position now aimed at April. "Who are you? Are they dead?" April asked Rubara. Krang told Shredder to tell Rubara not to say anything because April was also an enemy who was already enslaved by the turtles. "Shall I fire now?" Rubara asked. "Yes." Shredder answered. Rubara fired a Kamehameha at April's stomach then she fell to the floor unconscious. Rubara proceeded to do away with Michelangelo like she had before. Shredder said, "Fire!!!!!!!" Rubara fired. "Another direct hit. Congratulations, Rubara!!!!" Shredder congratulated Rubara while he carried her off to the medical ward in the Technodrome. Her leg was bleeding severely and Rubara clinged to Shredder tightly but fell right to sleep.  
  
Later that Afternoon........  
  
Shredder woke Rubara up with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you now Rubara?" Shredder asked. "I am in a little pain but overall OK." Rubara answered. "Do you feel like dinner?" Shredder asked. "Yes, I am very hungry. Thank you. But how will I get down to the dinning room in this cast?" Rubara answered. "Like this," Shredder answered while he lifted her into his arms and carried her down to the dinning room where to her surprise there was no one else there except Krang. "Where is everybody, Shredder?" Rubara said. "Well, I've had Bebop and Rocksteady sent to bed. I've made my specialty tonight: Lasagna. Plus Krang found some wonderful music that sounds very good." Shredder told Rubara and added, "So that we can be alone together." "Oh how romantic and that lasagna looks good and the music sounds wonderful. Thank you, Shredder," Rubara replied. Shredder sets Rubara down into a chair and serves the lasagna to her. While they are eating Shredder tells Rubara how brave she is and that he would like for her to join him in the hot tub. Rubara accepts the offer and continues eating along with Shredder. Then Krang comes in with a big cake with the words "Love You, Rubara," on it. They eat a slice of it and go to rest. Shredder carries Rubara up to his room to rest. Once there he helps her to put on a swimsuit and then they rest. After an hour has passed playing risk- it 2 they go off to the hot tub and soak for a while. Then Shredder carries Rubara to her room kisses her good night and goes to his own room but is sidetracked by Krang who says that the turtles are not dead but stunned and are coming out of their stunned sleep and they are in a cell. "Get Rubara, Shredder, and hurry," Krang said, frantically. "OK Krang." Shredder said. Shredder runs to get Rubara out of her room and for some reason he meets up with her halfway. "Shredder, I feel a disturbance involving the turtles," Rubara says "Yes Rubara there is a disturbance involving the turtles. Now follow me," Shredder said and without another word they ran off to go check on the turtles. "Shredder, great you're here and with Rubara," Krang said. "Well, she was already up and walking this way," Shredder said and added"WALKING!!! But butbut you I" From the cell the turtles were awake enough to speak and were in shock saying. "Oh there she is the powerful creature that stunned us and she's with 'tin grin'. Look out she could still stun us again with that 'kamehameha' attack of hers," Michangello said "Her hands are glowing like just before she shot at me," Leonardo said and added, "She has good aim but she is not on our side. Oh man what we should do? Wait a minute she's not invulnerable. She still has the wound where I cut into her leg," "She may be vulnerable but I am here guarding her," Shredder said while holding her and added, "Hop up on the table, Rubara, time to change that bloody bandage," "Ok" Rubara said and hopped onto the table, Shredder cut off the bandage and was shocked to see that there was no wound there but fresh clean skin and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness she is healed!!!!! Look, Krang, come and see it's amazing!!!!" "It is amazing, Rubara how did this happen?" Krang said "Well, all female Saiyans are quick healers," Rubara said April was the last one to 'wake up' from the stunning 'Kamehameha', April said, "Help!!!! There is this woman on a table with no wound at all," Then Splinter comes in through the wall of the Technodrome. He says, "Where is this great evil power? I sense a great evil power," He said as he pointed towards Rubara who was standing right next to Shredder (Splinter's long time nemesis). "She is not evil; you are, Splinter," Shredder said. "STUDENTS & APRIL. There you all are. Who did this? And how?" Splinter exclaimed. "I only had to pick them up off the ground after Rubara stunned them with her "Kamehameha" technique," Shredder said. "How is this possible? There is no Kamehameha technique in all of the ninjitsu books I have read. What type of attack is it?" Splinter said. Shredder told Rubara not to tell because he was their leader. "Finally the leader of the evil ninja turtles is in you range please end all our troubles by using your Kamehameha technique on him when I say to." Shredder said. "Ok," Rubara nodded. "Fire, Rubara!" Shredder told Rubara. As if on command Rubara fired the Kamehameha attack at Splinter and hit him squarely in the midsection. This caused Splinter to fall to the ground. "Rocksteady and Bebop pick up Splinter and put him into the special cell. With that done all my enemies are conquered. Tonight we celebrate. For so many years I have needed an ally like you to help me destroy those retched turtles, Splinter, And April of Channel 6 news." Shredder said while scooping Rubara up into his arms and carrying her up to her room. Then handing her a purple dress with sequins and beads and a box, which was full of jewelry. He then asked her to go on a date with him to the Blue Lotus, a famous Japanese restaurant in the city, on a date because he had fallen in love with her over the time she had been there.  
  
Later that day...............  
  
They went to the restaurant and went to a private booth then they ordered Won ton soup. Shredder had to take his facemask off to eat so he took it off and laid it on the table. Rubara looked up and saw a scar on his face when Shredder saw Rubara was staring at it he quickly put his hand over the scar. "Let me heal it, Shredder, please," Rubara pleaded. "OK but don't hurt it," Shredder responded. Rubara's hands start to glow as she placed her hands on Shredder's face to heal the scar. When she removed her hands from Shredder's face the scar was completely gone she got out a compact and showed Shredder that the scar was gone "Thank you, Rubara! It's amazing!" Shredder exclaimed and added "Rubara, can you heal some of my other wounds back at the Technodrome? For me please?" "Sure, Shredder I will heal all of your wounds," Rubara said. "Let's go then. I can't wait. You have just made me the happiest man on Earth," Shredder said. Meanwhile back at the Technodrome.............  
  
Krang is preparing a party for Rubara and Shredder when they came back from the restaurant. It is a surprise party to commemorate the capture of those turtles and all the rest of their enemies. This was truly a happy joyous time for all the people who Rubara had joined in combat.  
  
The End ?!?  
  
Preface..... The TMNT and all Characters related are property of their respective owners. For those of you out there who don't know this is here.  
  
This story may have a few gaps (yeah big enough to drive a Mac truck through) in the plot so be very very careful Rubara is a SAYIAN. She has no prior knowledge that Shredder is evil and when her tail is slammed in the door to see if it is a SAYIAN tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Shredder's Victory After all the celebrations that lasted for about a week , Shredder started thinking about what they could do with Rubara's help. He told Krang,"Rubara could help us take over the world and maybe even the universe. With the powers that she already has. Just think of all the possibilities." "Tommorrow we shall take over all the key cities starting with New York then after that we'll take over the world. Then... Who knows even the universe. Universal Domination. Just think Rubara.You have opened a whole new hallway of opportunities for me and my friends. How long can you stay?.",Shredder asked. "I can stay forever.", Rubara said. "Krang, did you hear that. Rubara can now become a member of our group. This is the happiest day of my life. OH correction . Theses are going to be the happiest days of our lives. Now, Let's see just how much damage your Kamehameha can do. Rubara, come with me.",Shredder said happily and continued. "Krang , can we hook Rubara up to the Technodrome power source unit and see if her Kamahameha can power up the Technodrome?" "Sounds logical enough. Fire away , Rubara. Oh pure power that comes in such a compact package. How helpful you have turned out to be, Rubara." Krang said. "Look at the power meter it's almost up to full and so soon it's amazing! Now go outside of the Technodrome and destroy all the rocks holding us back so that we can begin our world domination."Shredder told Rubara. Rubara went outside and destroyed all the rocks that were holding the Technodrome fast and started lifting the Technodrome to the surface. Krang, Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady& Rubara were on their way to Global Domination. Since the turtles, April , & Splinter were not there the planet soon was under a new rule:The rule of Shredder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shredder's Victory

After all the celebrations that lasted for about a week , Shredder started thinking about what they could do with Rubara's help. He told Krang,"Rubara could help us take over the world and maybe even the universe. With the powers that she already has. Just think of all the possibilities."

"Tommorrow we shall take over all the key cities starting with New York then after that we'll take over the world. Then... Who knows even the universe. Universal Domination. Just think Rubara.You have opened a whole new hallway of opportunities for me and my friends. How long can you stay?.",Shredder asked.

"I can stay forever.", Rubara said.

"Krang, did you hear that. Rubara can now become a member of our group. This is the happiest day of my life. OH correction . Theses are going to be the happiest days of our lives. Now, Let's see just how much damage your Kamehameha can do. Rubara, come with me.",Shredder said happily and continued. "Krang , can we hook Rubara up to the Technodrome power source unit and see if her Kamahameha can power up the Technodrome?"

"Sounds logical enough. Fire away , Rubara. Oh pure power that comes in such a compact package. How helpful you have turned out to be, Rubara." Krang said.

"**Look at the power meter it's almost up to full and so soon it's amazing! **Now go outside of the Technodrome and destroy all the rocks holding us back so that we can begin our world domination."Shredder told Rubara.

Rubara went outside and destroyed all the rocks that were holding the Technodrome fast and started lifting the Technodrome to the surface. Krang, Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady& Rubara were on their way to Global Domination.

Since the turtles, April , & Splinter were not there .The planet soon was under a new rule:The rule of Shredder.


End file.
